1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device that wireless communicates with other devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for providing a packet service in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices including but not limited to a smart phone and a tablet Personal Computer (PC) can provide a multi-Radio Access Technology (hereinafter, referred to as “RAT”). The term “multi-RAT” refers to a technology supporting a plurality of RATs, for example, a technology supporting RATs which can access a Global System for Mobile telecommunication (hereinafter referred to as “GSM”) corresponding to a second generation mobile communication system used in Europe, a Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (hereinafter referred to as “UMTS”) corresponding to a third generation mobile communication system, and a Long Term Evolution (hereinafter referred to as “LTE”) system corresponding to a fourth generation mobile communication system.
In some examples, the electronic device may support the multi-RAT technology and perform a Packet Service (hereafter referred to as a “PS”) and a Circuit Service (hereinafter referred to as a “CS”) through one RAT of the multi-RAT. However, there are instances where the one RAT may be unable to provide the appropriate PS or CS.
For example, when a first cell area supporting a first RAT becomes in a no-service state or a service-unavailable state due to various reasons, such as a weak electric field, the electronic device may not provide the PS through the first RAT, but may instead provide the PS through a second RAT. Further, the electronic device may periodically search for a particular cell area supporting the first RAT. As a result of the search, when the particular cell area is detected for a predetermined time or longer, the electronic device 101 may provide the PS through the first RAT. However, when the particular cell area is in the service-unavailable state, the electronic device cannot provide the PS through the first RAT, but can provide the PS through the second RAT again. An operation such as the aforementioned including a trial of an access to the first RAT from the second RAT in order to provide the PS and then returning to an access to the second RAT from the first RAT due to failure in the access to the first RAT is called “a ping-pong”.
When the ping-pong is repeatedly generated, the electronic device cannot provide a stable PS to the user and increases power consumption.